Lier
by gleek3128
Summary: "..i lied to you i don't want to be your friend.." what do you when quinn lies to rachel... this is my first fanfiction plz give it a shot..Samchel/Faberry
1. Chapter 1:Who I am

Lier

Chapter 1…who I am…

Quinn fabray is the HBIC in school .. she is the ice queen of mckinley high you don't want to miss with her.

Quinn was raised In a strict Christian family..but if she was honest with herself she always had an attraction to females. Yes she liked girls.

But ofcourse her boyfriend is the quarter back of mckinley's Titans & she is Captain of the cheerios Power couple,right? Wrong.

Everyone thinks that Quinn is head over heels in love with her they don't know Quinn then cause if they did they would know that she had a thing for girls more specifically a girl.

That girl is the Tiny Little glee club diva with a voice that could cure all the world's diseases if it came to it.

Quinn would tell anyone that cared to ask that she joined glee club to keep 'rupaul from getting her manhands all over her boyfriend'Truth is she joined to keep her boyfriend gigantic paws off of the Diva.

She would never admit if it was life or death..but she regretted how she treated the even tried to stop the slushies cause she hated seeing her so hurt after getting a cold ice slap in the early morning.

She was like the 7 year old boy that pulled on his crushes pigtails to get attention she would call the diva names,slushie her,draw pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom stall.

But she was sick of it so she decided to get closer to the Tiny diva instead of pushing her away and that when it all started..

One day after glee practice Quinn gathered her courage and walked up to the diva. "HI"she said softly. Rachel looked up from her sheet music to meet hazel orbs "H-Hey"she replied timidly. Quinn just stood there smilling. Rachel was pissed even though Quinn Fucking Fabray was talking to her nicely for once and she should probably be over the wasn't she was wondering how in hell could Quinn have the guts to just walk up to her and try to chat her being mad was an understandment like seriously this girl made her life a living hell . but she was raised to believe in second chances and she was willing to actually hear the girl did she know about quinns real reason of talking to her she would know just how WORNG her thoughts are. "I umm just wanted to tell you that me britt and san are hanging out at my place if you would like to join us?"she said oh so innocently and Rachel just flipped. "are you being serious right everything you have done to me the name calling ,the slushies ,the pictures on the bathroom stalls you thin you can just come up to me and ask to hangout?" Rachel was now yelling "you can't be this some kind of a joke to you 'prove that Rachel berry was stupid she trust her torementor cause she is forgiving lets see how far we can take it before destroying her'" Rachel was now on the verge of tears "well you can go back to your friends and tell them that the plan has failed cause I am not allowing you or anyone else to hurt me anymore please just please leave me alone I never knew what I ever done to make you hate me so much but im sorry for whatever it is just please leave alone" Rachel was fully crying now "please" she whispered painly one last time and ran out of the choir room.


	2. Chapter 2: Rejected

Lier

Chapter 2...Rejected..

Quinn stood there her mouth hanging open she couldn't believe what just walked out of the choir room walking down the hall thinking how hot Rachel is when she's mad..then she heard a melodious laugh she knew that laugh oh to well she hid behind a row of lockers..she looked to see her official new target Sam evans. He is the new quarterback,blue eyes,blonde hair..he was standing their making stupid funny impressions making the tiny diva laugh.

"Rachel..umm..can I –I mean would you like to go out with me ?" 'please say no,please say no' Quinn chanted in her head praying to god just this once that what she wants happens.

"umm,sure that sounds great" she had no such luck..quinn was so close to snapping the grinning boys neck just to wipe the grin off of his face.

"can I pick you up Friday lets say 8?"

"yeah ofcourse" she leaned up and kissed his cheek "can't wait" she winked and walked away from him leaving a very very jealous head cheerleader and a very happy lemon head.

That was going to be a very long week for Quinn

When Quinn got home she hurried up to her her fathers questioning about her locked the door and fell on her bed face first buried her head in her pillow and cried she dosen't know how long she was laying there until she felt arms wrap around her she recognized it was her best friends arms kurt hummel yes THE kurt though they don't associate in school they are friends since kindergarten her parents didn't know he was Gay she always brushed of that he was more fashionable than other they knew they wouldn't allow her to even be in the same keeps promising him that she well come out soon he accepts cause he knows her parents.

"shhh its ok..its ok ..its gonna be fine"he cooed her

"no..nothings fine..it well never be okay I screwed up bad this time I don't think its fixable"

"Would you please tell me whats wrong so I can help you plz"

"she hates me I messed up everything now she'll never talk to me ever again"and then she was sobbing again.

After finally calming down kurt aske once again "now Q would you mind filling me in on what happened?"

Quinn took a deep breath "ok remember the girl I've been telling you about?the one that I like?"she breathed in again "well she's..umm sh-she's ahhh"

"spell it"

"Rachel"she whispered he almost missed it

His jaw hit the floor and his eyes wide"okay well what about her?"her gaze dropped to the floor and she worried her lip between her teeth " oh honey..did you ask her out ?"she didn't answer "did she reject you?"he tried again

"well I didn't exactly ask her out I just told her that..well I kinda asked her if she wanted to hang out with me S and B and she flipped..she went crazy I tell ya she was screaming and crying then she was whispering painfully I hated my self for hurting her she thought it was some joke she called me out on it then stormed out I tried going after her and she was talking to that lemon head"she sniffled "and now she is going out on a date with trouty mouth and I just feel so useless and hurt and I know I have no right to feel hurt I mean I can't even begin to imagine the pain I put her through since we started high school she has every right to be mad at me I just wish I could fix it "

"well maybe you can I am willing to help if you want it ofcourse"

" im all ears I need as much help as I can get"

* * *

Hey guys hope your enjoying the story..

plz review and tell me what you think :)

xoxo gleek,


	3. Chapter 3:Dealing with feelings

Lier

Chapter 3…Dealing with feelings…

Rachel was pacing her room until mike came in "hey rach" no answer "RACHEL" she jumped and looked over at her door with her hand over her heart.

"dammit mikey you scared me"

"I didn't mean to I called your name you were to far in your head you didn't hear me "

"sorry" she sighed "hey how are you?"

Mike and Rachel have been friends since 4th grade when her father and his father got to know eachother on one of their dinners for some company they work for different companies in some car industries they became good friends and they met on one of the gathering and made a pack to be friends forever and they kept it until freshman year of highschool his father insisted he try out for the varsity football team to have a better SA when its time for went together the first day it was the day they've been waiting for they both got ready for that faithful day she wore black skinny jeans that showed of her body in all the right places,a white shirt with her favourite black hooded day she was labeled mckinley's she didn't know why or who was the reason but she accepted met with mike right after in the auditorium he told her that he was the new running back of the mckinley told him what happened and he got mad and told her he'd protect after he assures his spot in the team but she told him not to do anything and even told him not to hang with her on schools ground and not to mention they're friendship to a soul from school he objected and tried fighting her but she stood her ground and told him that they could hang out outside of school and that they had to do that or he would go down with her he accepted after a while..she was the first one to know about his crush on Tina he couldn't do anything because of his team mates he was nice to everyone and never slushied anyone but he also wouldn't talk to anyone from the fear that his team mates would find out and hurt him during practice or even by words.

"so what's the matter?" he questioned

"oh its nothing don't worry about it"she tried to dismiss the subject even if she knew he wont be fooled.

"oh plz don't give me that crap I've known you for more than 7 years I can tell when you're acting so stop it and talk miss" and damn she was right.

"well I kinda did something that may be..kind of..possibly bad "

"and….what is that thing" he asked her carefully.

"quinnaskedmetohangwithherbrittanyandsanatanaandimayhaveyelledather"she mumbled

" wait.. rewind and repeat slowly plz" she sighed

" Quinn asked me to hang out with her,Brittany and Santana"

"and the bad thing is…"

"I may have or may have not yelled at her"she said shamefully

"YOU WHAT?" he yelled "she's been everything you talk about since we started high school and when she approaches you you YELL at her are you out of your mind?"

"she took me by surprise and I freaked out what if it was a joke I can't handle that you know how much it would hurt if she went back to that" Quinn has been acting decent after she joined glee club at first it was to spy for sue but then she actually started tolerating them and is even friends with some members

" Rach you've been crushing on the girl since forever and when she tries to actually be nice you reject her ?"

"that's not even the worst part"

"what did you slap her 2?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the story so far..**

**Please give me your opinion and what do you think would happen next?**


End file.
